L-Drago Destory F:S
L-Drago Destroy F:S is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. Its owner is Ryuga. it's the evolution of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. It was released on April 23, 2011 in Japan. It's also L-Drago's third evolution. Its redone version is L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Face Bolt: L Drago IIIEdit The Face Bolt shows L-Drago'' which symbolizes the constellation Draco. The design is similar to Meteo L-Drago's Face Bolt with the difference being a lighter blue hue. It also makes L-Drago show both of its hands to make it look more ferocious. Fusion Wheel: L-Drago DestroyEdit Metal FrameEdit *'''Weight: 37.9 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and highly resembles the Lightning L-Drago Energy Ring in that it features three dragon heads going in a circular motion. The Metal Frame can also be rotated 180 degress just like the previous L-Drago Energy Rings, in order to change between two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Absorb Mode". However, it is relatively light as a 4D Fusion Wheel, even with the Core. CoreEdit *'Weight:' 5.8 grams The Core has six protrusions going around in a circular manner. Being highly made of rubber, it is used to absorb hits and obtain more Stamina, as well as providing extra weight. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 1 - Absorb - 6 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/b/b2/Metalwheel4d_ldorago_destroy.jpg 4D Performance Tip: Final Survive (F:S)Edit *'Weight:' 5.7 grams Final Survive acts as a Hole Flat/Sharp, but is automatic. At first it performs like Hole Flat and then switches to Sharp when it starts to lose its Stamina. The Final Survive Performance Tip may also cause the Bey to crash on the stadium's walls so that it could hit the opposing Bey in the middle or anywhere else in the stadium. It has no competitive value because when it switches to Sharp, it loses its balance very easily due to the tall height of the Final Survive. However, due to L-Drago Desroy's left spinning ability, it can steal spin. Overall, Final Survive might not be so great, but L-Drago Destroy is a promising Attack Wheel and is highly recommended. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/5d/Bottom4d_fs_img.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/ef/Bottom4d_fs_img2.jpg BeastEdit The Beast form resembles a Chinese dragon but engulfed in flames. AnimeEdit Metal Fight Beyblade 4DEdit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/4d/Ep140.jpgL-Drago Destroy in the animeOn Zarkan Island, an island in Indonesia, Ryuga gets confronted by Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kyoya have a battle and he defeats Kyoya with his new Bey, L-Drago Destroy F:S whom he obtained when Meteo L-Drago was hit by a piece of the star fragment and transformed into L-Drago Destroy. When battling Fang Leone, L-Drago was knocked into the island's volcano and caused it to grow even stronger because it was fused with the island's fiery lava. After defeating Kyoya, Gingka challenges him to a battle so he can help in the quest for the Legend Bladers but ultimately, Gingka loses. He then battles Yuki and although Yuki seems to be winning, Ryuga manages to beat him.